meowth_botfandomcom-20200214-history
Meowth 3.0 Configuration
Introduction This article will assume you have already invited Meowth to your server. If you have not yet done so please click here. Creating Discord Categories & Channels N.B. This section will not yet interact with Meowth, it is done through Discord. This is personal preference how you will set up your server but for the sake of example we will set up a category called reporting that has three channels: raids, wilds and research. We will also create a category called users that has two channels: wants and trades. Next we are going to create a few more categories where the reported raids will appear. We will use the following example: * Level 1-3 * Level 4 * Legendary Raids * EX Raids Raid Setup In this section we will start interacting with Meowth and set up our raids. Go to your raids channel in the reporting category and the first thing we will do is set a location by typing: !setlocation The latitude and longitude have to be given in decimal degrees, so do not include any N/S or W/E and the degree symbol is also omitted. The radius has to be given in kilometres and will determine how far out from the given coordinates your area goes. In the following example we set a 10 miles radius (=16km) around the city of London. Example: !setlocation London 51.500731 -0.124623 16 N.B.: * There is no comma between the coordinates. * If your city is multiple words you need to wrap it into quotes, e.g. "New York" or "London, ON". * London is west of the prime meridian so we used a minus in the longitude coordinate. Next we want to enable raid reporting in our channel: !enable raid Meowth will respond asking what you want to do with level 1 raid reports. In our example we want him to create a channel in the Level 1-3 category. It should work with the category name but it is a bit finicky, you will have an easier time responding with the category id. It will look something like this: 587586927868379136 N.B. To get the option in Discord to copy the category id you must have developer mode enabled, which is under Appearance in settings on Desktop and under Behavior in settings on Mobile. Since we want all our Level 1-3 raids to go to the same category we will paste the same id again twice more. Meowth will ask about level 4, 5 and EX raids and you simply paste the id of the category where you want these raid reports to go. Next Meowth asks if you want to have a special category for raids at an EX gym, either paste a category id for this or type "disable" (without quotes) if you do not want these reports to go to a special category. That's it, raids are good to go! N.B. Every raid report will still be at an 'unknown gym' because we have not yet taught Meowth the gym locations, see the later section on this. Wild & Research Setup I hope you still have that !setlocation command handy from the raid setup because we will need it again. Simply copy and paste it into your wilds and research reporting channels. Setup is as easy as: !enable wild !enable research in the respective channels. Meetup Setup Again use !setlocation (see Raid Setup section for details on !setlocation) in your channel and then: !enable meetup in order to allow meetups to be reported in this channel. Meowth will ask in what category you want the meetup channels to be created and it is easiest if you respond with the category id. (See Raid Setup for details on category id.) Trade Setup In your trade channel simply type: !enable trade Users Setup The "users" area is a catch-all for miscellaneous user self-management commands like !want, !team, !pokebattler, !silph, etc. The "spammy" commands if you like. In your wants channel (or maybe you have given it a different name) simply type: !enable users Clean Mode You can use !enable clean in a channel and Meowth will clean up everyone's posts, e.g. all commands and chatter to keep a clean channel that maintains the overview for everyone. N.B. when you enable clean new users might find it a little bit more difficult to learn Meowth because one cannot see and copy commands by other users. Team Setup You must first create three team roles in discord. We are going to assume you will name them Mystic, Valor and Instinct. Meowth stores each users team internally, but if you want their team reflected on discord through a role you will have to tell Meowth which role to use. As an admin you have to do this setup for all three teams. !teamrole Example: !teamrole mystic Mystic N.B. This command is case sensitive. There is capitalization on the second Mystic because we have capitalized our role names. In a channel where you have enabled user commands (see User Setup above) members can now assign themselves a team by using !team. Example: !team mystic Welcome Setup You can use !enable welcome To set up a welcome message through Meowth. You can paste a channel id where the welcome message has to go or you type "dm" (without quotes) if you want it to be a direct message to the new user. Meowth will ask you if you want to use the default welcome message or to set your own and he will walk you through it. Custom Roles You can use Meowth to set up self assignable roles. As an example we will create a "100" role. First create the role in discord and then type: !addcustomroles 100 Meowth should respond he has added the role and now users can self assign themselves the role with: !iam 100 For example one could now tag @100 when they find a 100iv wild spawn. (Remember to make the role mentionable in discord if you want to use it for this purpose.) I am sure you will find lots of other use cases for custom roles! Known Gyms/Pokestops If you tell Meowth where your Gyms and Pokestops are he will be able to provide exact directions to them, update the weather for all gyms in the same weather cell if your report the weather at one gym and know whether a gym is an EX gym. In order to do so you must create a CSV file with your gyms. You can find the template here. Once you are done adding your gyms simply download the file as CSV. On discord you go to a channel that Meowth has access to and type: !importgyms Before you hit enter you click the + and attach your file to it. Alternatively you first attach the file and add the command as a comment to the file, both will work. If everything has gone well Meowth will say import successful and from now on when you report a raid with the gym name or the gym nickname Meowth will recognize the gym. Similarly for pokestops you type: !importstops with the file attached. The pokestop CSV follows the same format with the last column (exraid) deleted. If you now report a wild spawn or a quest at a pokestop Meowth will be able to provide directions. If you would like to make edits to your files and re-upload them make sure you use !clearstops or !cleargyms before you import everything again to avoid duplicates. Alternatively you can use any of the following commands to simply add one new stop/gym instead of having to upload your entire file: !addstop nickname !addgym nickname !addexraidgym nickname e square brackets [] mean the argument is optional. Again you will have to put the name argument in quotes if it contains spaces.